1. Field
This invention relates to a fastener assembly with a rail designed to be mounted in a transport vehicle, such as an aircraft, a train, etc., and a fastening device for joining an element such as a seat to said rail. More precisely, the invention relates to means for protecting the rails, especially against corrosion.